Flutter
by Lady Selenity
Summary: A glance into various relationships that could happen, are happening or are long over.  Mirror, mirror on the wall, who will Blair love overall?


**Flutter**

Warnings: Cussing, I think?

Disclaimer: Don't own GG, but I have enough drama to start a spin-off.

Summary: Mirror, mirror on the wall, who will Blair love overall?

Notes: Just some stuff I need to write. A bit stressed and this is one show that is way too similar to my own life to NOT write about.   


---

Blair stares into the mirror and observes Chuck as he caresses her neck. She can see them as the years fly by in her mind. 

It has only been a year, and it is the anniversary of her birthday and their relationship. He holds her hand as they walk down the streets and is strangely attentive and overly affectionate. He leads her into a grandiose restaurant, and she follows him to the back of the restaurant, it's another one of his father's holdings. They have a deliriously fun time eating, teasing each other, and then he waves someone over. She acts like she is surprised, but she honestly isn't. This is Chuck, one for overly grand statements. She turns to see what is coming and gasps in surprise.

She knew it would be grand, but even she didn't think this grand.

Or this fast.

The waitress comes up and places the plate before her. Blair knows staring is bad, she was brought up by the best tutors the world had to offer, but it's so, so...Chuck.

She spins to face him with a smirk. He has one to match hers, both mischievous, yet his a bit more strained than hers.

"So," he drawls.

She knows he wants her to respond with a direct answer, but what would the fun of that be? "So," she states, laugher bouncing in her words.

His heart is in his eyes, she knows because that is how he always in now-adays. He tries oh, so hard to please her. He has taken all that attention he wasted on partying and turned it to her. He was startling at first to see his intensity, but she learned to thrive for it.

She relents because she wants to, and God, he looks so delectable right now. Blair leans over to him until their lips are barely touching; she breathes so softly that she know he can barely hear her, but it is all part of the chase. "What do you think Bass?"

She captures his lips before he can answer. It is like flying in a hurricane; she can't control anything and dozen't care. She can be herself, the mischievous, manipulative, and sweet sides can all show, and he doesn't care. He simply loves her.

That's why there was a cake sitting in front of her with a golden band that was the backdrop for a humongous diamond.

That's why she said yes to becoming Mrs. Chuck Bass.

The years fly and suddenly, Blair sees her wedding day. She isn't nervous. How could she be? It might be her wedding day, but she's been planning it for years now. Yes, the groom might have changed, but that was nothing to sweat over. It was all going to be fine. After all, it was her day.

Serena is muttering something in her ears about being happy forever with the man she loves, but then, she ended up marrying Dan Humprey. The one man they never thought would cut it in the world turned out to be Chuck's biggest business partner. The irony of the situation made everyone laugh when they thought about it.

She gave her noise one more swipe before standing up, and starting the rest of her life.

Imagining further hard, but Blair does it anyway, she watches as she tells Chuck she's pregnant. He's ecstatic; no, he beyond ecstatic. He gathers her up in his arms and kisses her so passionately, but in an odd contrast, he places his hand on her stomach as though to feel the child moving even though it's too early. She eyes him as he deals with her cravings, rapid mood changes, and even bloated self.

She sees nothing but adoration in his eyes, and she is humbled by that in a way. She may be imagining it, but she knows more than anyone.

Chuck kisses her on shoulder, breaking her from her thoughts to see, actually see, him. While he could be the devil, she sees a man who could be everything see every wanted Nate to be.

With that thought, Blair decides screw Nate. He has used and abused her for the last time. And now, she had Chuck. And if the mirror version of her life was right, she wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

Mirror, mirror on the wall, who will Blair love overall?


End file.
